Anger
by IhugNico
Summary: Percy finds out his mother has gone missing. And accidentaly takes out his anger on Nico. Better than description. ONE-SHOT! PLEASE R&R!


_**THIS IS A ONE SHOT PEOPLE! DON'T EXPECT ME TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO PERCY'S MOM! I just randomly got this idea, I wanted to try my hand at a good one-shot. So Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_Percy was on his was to sword practice when Annabeth ran up to him, Percy smiled.

"Hi, Annabeth!" he called.

However, Annabeth didn't look like she came to chat, she had a grim expression and immediately Percy was worried.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She shook her head,

"Percy, I have bad news. Your step-dad called in this morning and said wour mom was missing and he couldn't find a trace of her. It was was too early for her to be going anywhere, it was midnight." Annabeth said.

Percy's heart twisted,

"No." he said.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Annabeth looked over her shoulder, "I have to go to archery."

She left and Percy shook his head. He saw Mrs.O'Leary a ways off and got an idea. The only person who could help him make sure his mom was alive.

* * *

Percy walked through the woods, he saw the black clad boy he was looking for sitting at Zeus's Fist.

Nico looked up at Percy and smiled,

"Hi, Percy." he said.

Greif centered anger was controlling Percy's actions as he took out Riptide and pinned Nico to a tree with the sword at his throat, he made sure the side of the tree was completely exposed to sunlight so Nico couldn't try to shadow travel and get away.

"Percy, what are you-" Nico began.

"Where is she?" Percy snapped.

"Who?"

"My mom!"

Nico was nwo scared,

"What? How would I know where she is?"

Percy, out of anger and annoyance, slammed the hilt of his sword into Nico's chest and he fell to the ground. He took Nico's sword while he was down to make sure he didn't try any tricks.

Nico glanced up at him,

"P-Percy?" he stammered.

Percy punched him and Nico yelped,

"Where is my mom!" Percy growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Percy tackled the boy and wrapped his hands around his throat,

"Is she dead?" Percy said.

"I don't-" Nico coughed.

He clawed at his neck, trying to get Percy off of him.

"Crushing me." Nico gagged.

Percy didn't care, anger was controlling his actions, he shifted himself so he was sitting on Nico's stomach. Nico cried out in pain, but it was strangled.

Once he thought Nico had had enough, Percy let him go and got up, Nico still sat on the ground. Nico tried to get up as well but Percy punched him and knocked him down.

"Tell me where she is!"

"I don't know!" Nico yelped.

Percy growled and punched him again.

"Is she alive or dead?" Percy demanded.

Nico tried to slide away from him,

"I don't know!" He pleaded.

Percy's eyes flared and he kicked the younger boy in the stomach. Nico exhaled sharply in pain and curled into a ball. Percy raised his fist and Nico looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please, Percy, stop! P-please! I really have no idea!" Nico yelped.

Percy punched him in the face, giving Nico a black eye.

Nico retreated from Percy anf leaned against a tree.

"P-please, Percy! Stop! I don't know what happened to her."

Nico took a breath and stared at Percy pleadingly, his eyes ice-blue eyes reflected with fear. "Please! Stop!"

He gasped and put his face on his knees with his hands in his hair. He started sobbing and that snapped Percy back into reality. He then realized how badly he'd hurt the younger demigod.

"Nico, I-"

"G-get away!" Nico yelped.

It probably was ment to be a snap, but it came out as a beg. And that made Percy feel horrible.

Just then, Annabeth came into the clearing. She frowned when she saw a beaten and bruised Nico leaning against a tree, sobbing into his legs and Percy looking guilty.

Annabeth sighed,

"Oh, Percy, has it really come down to this? Beating up on poor Nico?" She said.

She went over to Nico and kneeled down next to him. She put her hand on his back.

"Lets get an Apollo kid to check you over." she said.

Nico nodded and Annabeth helped him up. Nico flinched when Annabeth accidentaly touched a tender spot and she shot a glare at Percy. They left the clearing and Nico made sure to stay behind Annabeth. He glancced fearfully at Percy, as if afraid he'd start punching him again.

As they left, Percy couldn't believe what he'd done.

* * *

_**Was this a complete fail of a try at a one-shot? PLEASE REVEIW! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY! NO FLAMES!**_


End file.
